Desire
by Gentle Lair
Summary: Sesshomaru is being exposed to the drugs that made him feel the need to get a female. But this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western land, we are talking about. He would not give in to such urge... Or would he? Read and reviews. one-shot (A squeal of RIn You Can't Marry him!)


**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru was racing inside the forest with his full demon speed. He needed a female. Bad.

It was his cockiness's fault, he cursed himself inwardly. He could easily avoid the poisons, but his big ego had to test himself and stayed inside the poisons mist. And now he had to suffer the consequence.

He needed to rut with a female. Any female. Yes, he needed to, but it didn't mean he would do it. He wasn't about to give in.

His pride would not allow. He would not lower himself to force himself on female or allowed any lowly female to have the chance to touch him and brat about it. All he had to do was waited until the affect wore off. Everything would be fine then.

That was a good plan if only he didn't have a half-naked demoness, who poisoned him in the first place, racing beside him, taunting his already lustful body to increase the needs. How good it would feel to give in to the temptation.

"Sesshomaru, you know you want me. Just surrender and be a good boy," her sing song voice slowly breaking his tough shell. "Why deny your needs? I promise you a good time," she giggled. He hissed an irritated growl.

Normally he wouldn't even look her way, but the drugs in his system made her seemed too alluring. But he would never give in. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land.

He leaped up into the sky, warped by his demonic energy ball, with the strong urge of needs to get laid that increased within each seconds.

But at least he had loose the demoness.

Fifteen minutes or so and he decided he could not take it anymore, he slowly landed on land. He would need to get rid of his needs one way or another.

But no female. Period.

But what luck did he have? Rin's scent just had to touch his nose right at that moment and pull another gust of blood to rush throughout in body with excitement.

He cursed inwardly. The human girl, now sixteen, had returned to his side. Her scent was hanging in the air, begging him to follow. He could already see in his mind eyes of what many things he could do to her.

_No, this won't do. _

He needed to get away from her as far as possible or else she would be done for. He knew she wouldn't protest for her undying loyalty and trust. He could almost taste her in his mouth.

He growled.

_This is bad! _

He then turned sharply toward the right. He needed to stay away from her until the affect had worn off. But he started to wonder what would she taste like? How good would it feel to be able to release himself and gave in to this strong urge and desire with her. She would be the perfect woman. Yes, she was now a woman.

But being the strong demon he was, he would not take her on impulse. He would not let the drug control his judgment. But he wasn't sure how much control he would have if she was in front of him. She was pretty girl. Beautiful.

Uh… the drug made him to have these irrational thoughts.

He needed to take her of off his mind or else he would turn around and followed her alluring sweet scent.

But there was another familiar scent that came across. He felt a wave of relief washed over him for he knew this person could help him.

Inuyasha.

Once he met his half-brother, he would be safe. His urge would be put to an end. He increased his speed.

He found his half-brother after five minutes or so. To be honest he was nearly at his limit. He might even take Jakne if he were a female. But good thing he found Inuyasha. The half-breed would not refuse to help him.

"Take that," his half-brother said cockily to a demon corpse he had just slain, but quickly turned around when he sensed Sesshomaru demonic present.

"What do you want?" shouted Inuyasha at his direction.

Sesshomaru gracefully merged out of the forest, refused to let his half-brother know that he was at his limit and would attack any female in sight. His eyes flared red, his mouth jaded indicated that he could barely held onto his self-control.

"What?" Inuyasah questioned suspiciously at his half-brother's odd behavior.

Sesshomaru did not want to admit that he needed his half-brother's help. It would deal a great damage on his pride. But it was better than him rutting with some lowly female.

"Knock me out," came his half-brother' deep, sexy, but huskier and lower than normal voice.

"Why?" he eyed Sesshomaru as if he was crazy.

"Just do it," he commended.

"Are you crazy? I won't knock you out?"

"Do it, if you don't want to die!" Sesshomaru's eyes flared red again after it turned normal for a second.

Inuyasha reconsidered. It was strange for Sesshomaru to ask to be knockout, and it did not feel right hitting his half-brother for no reason. But he did not want to fight either. Not because he was afraid, but he did not feel like fighting him.

Why not? It wasn't' often to have a chance to knock his jackass brother out.

"You asked for it." Inuyasha readied himself and kicked Sesshomaru a few times in the head. His damn brother wouldn't easily lose his consciousness even when he did not dodge. But Inuyasha managed to accomplish the mission all the same after many tried.

Though the heavy question of "WHY" linker strongly in his mind.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was just glad that when he woke up, he would have his self-control again. Or so he thought

(^_^) :D.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he picked up a soft familiar scent wrapped around him. He had never been so shocked. Beside him was his ward in deep slumber sleep. It was night time, nearly morning judging from the position of the stars in the sky.

What had he done?

He had been trying so hard to avoid this, yet he ended up violated his ward all the same? How did this happen? And why did he have no memory of it?

He looked into her peaceful beautiful sleeping face. Well, what was done could not be undone.

He just hoped he wasn't being rough with her and harmed her while…

He couldn't remember and he hated that. He did not like to be kept in the dark, especially to forget such important event. It was his first time with her.

Only then did he noticed that his arms were wrapped around her firmly against his strong chest, the girl stirred a little, but did not wake. He slowly and gently moved a hand from her waist to her face, removing the lock of hair behind her ear and gently stroked her milky cheek.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact he felt… happy?

He had the urges to have his lips on her forehead. And he wasn't one to idle once he wanted something. He leaned closer, but he changed his mind and aimed for the lips instead.

Rin's body tensed and he knew he had waked the girl up, but he did not moved away. Instead, he venture and searched for her permission to enter her mouth. Rin gasped. Suceeded!

She was indeed tasted as good as he had imagined.

Since when did he imagine this? Well, it didn't matter now. Kissing her was all he could think right now.

Rin's racing heartbeats were loudly drumming in his ears. Her tensed body slowly loosens up and shyly tried her best and used her tongue to battle with his. A soft moan escaped her tasty lips making him shuddered with excitements.

He would relive what he had forgotten. And this time, he would imprint every bit and piece into his memory.

One of his hands searched for her belt, and quickly pulled it loose. He shifted affectively without breathing their kiss to position over her. He could tell she, too, enjoyed this and was in oblivious to anything but his touches. Her arousal scent assaulted his keen nose telling him that he had her permission.

He was so oblivious to the moment, maybe the drugs had dull his senses, that he forgot to think rationally at the fact that she had been fully clothed beside him. And that he had an audience whose jaw was dropping so low that it was nearly reached the floor from the tree he had been station, watching the pair making out.

Inuyasha watched the whole scene in disbelieved. His bastard brother was taken advantage of the girl. Rin. Their innocent Rin. His eyebrow twitched in shock.

Sesshomaru's hand was starting to trail inside Rin's kimono. He could not bear to watch this anymore. He then cleared his throat loudly.

Immediately, the demon lord's head snapped Inuyasha's way.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked in his emotionless voice, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Of course I'm here! I was carrying you here!" the half-demon laid lightly beside them from the tree.

Rin's face flushed red, out of breath, finally aware of her surroundings. Her face turned even deeper red as she realized that her belt had come loose and her lord's hand was still insider her kimono. He was position over her. The girl's breath hitched another notch.

Sesshomaru quickly pieces everything together and he also came to realize that Jaken and Uh-Un were around and, luckily, in deep sleep.

It meant that Inuyasha had brought him back here after he lost conscious. But how did he end up sleeping beside Rin.

Inuyasha, who was normally slow at reading people, understood his half-brother's confusion and explained to him, "When we got here, Rin came to check on you. But you grasped onto her and refused to let go no matter how hard we tried, so she had no choice but to sleep beside you."

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl below her whose face was so red and hot that it looked as if she would shoot smoke out of her hair anytime soon. She seemed to be forgotten to breathe.

He decided to sit up, the girl quickly followed suit and turned around from the brothers to hide her embarrassment.

At that moment of distraction, Sesshomaru found a fist connected to his handsome face.

"Is that how you have been treating Rin?!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs and finally stirred the deep sleep demons, Jaken and Ah-Un.

"It is none of your business," Sesshomaru said coolly as he picked himself off the ground.

"Yes, it is my goddamn business! Rin is like a little sister to me, and look at how you treated her! She is not a lose you woman!" Inuyasha was wrapped with burning angry fire.

Rin's gone even redder at the memory of the kiss and the felt of his hand connected to her bare skin, but she had to correct the misunderstanding. She could not let her lord's name be damages because of her.

"Master Inuyasha, you are misunderstanding it," said Rin in her sweet voice. "Lord Sesshomaru had never mistreated me before,"

"But he did just now!" Inuyasha would not let up. "What would guarantee that he will not do it again?!"

Rin couldn't argue with that. She also couldn't say out loud that she wished he would do it again.

"You are coming back to the village with me!" Inuyasha demanded. He never gave her order before, but he could not leave their innocent Rin to be toyed by his heartless half-brother.

Rin gasped in surprised, while Sesshomaru gave him deadly glare.

"Rin is not going anywhere!" said Sesshomaru in an authority tone.

"I will not let Rin be toyed by you as you please!" shout Inuyasha again.

Jaken was lost to the conversation since he had missed the make out session. But he, too, would not let anyone take Rin away from the group.

"Rin is not a toy!" his eyes flared red and his voice was dangerously angry.

"Than what did you call what you did just a few minutes ago?!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at his half-brother.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl whose face once again changed color to red, avoided his eyes, and then turned to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with showing passion to my future mate?" he declared coldly to the half-demon, why his eyes warmly focused on the human girl.

Inuyasha's jaw drop at the statement.

Rin gasped in disbelief, but extremely happy.

Jaken who did not know what was going on, fainted. He never prepared for such shocking news.

And that was how the story ended. Sesshomaru had decided and accepted her as his mate the moment he thought he had violated her. Even after he learned he had yet done anything to her, the already could not turned back to look at her as just a ward.

They had a human marriage ceremony in honor of her humanity and to shut his half-brother up. After that they went back to the western palace and had demons ceremony again. They were having a very happy marriage.


End file.
